USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)
The USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) was a Federation ''Ambassador'' class starship in service in the 24th century. In 2333, the Excalibur was under the command of Captain Shastakovich. The Excalibur was part of the task force organized to fight an unknown vessel attacking Federation vessels. (''STA'' novel: Enigma). The vessel was captained for several years by Captain Morgen, the heridatary ruler of the planet Daa'V, until Morgen returned home in early 2367 to assume the planetary throne after the death of his father. (''TNG'' novel: Reunion). In early 2368, while the vessel was inbetween 'official' captains, Commander William T. Riker briefly commanded the ship during the brief Klingon civil war. Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge served as Riker's first officer. (''TNG'' episode: Redemption, part 2). Following the Klingon civil war, Captain Morgan Korsmo assumed command, following the destruction of his previous vessel, the [[USS Chekov|USS Chekov]], by the Borg in late 2367. Korsmo and Picard attended Starfleet Academy together. (''TNG'' novel: Vendetta). Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shelby was assigned to the USS Excalibur as First Officer. (''TCT'' anthology: Tales from the Captain's Table Pain Management). In 2369, the Excalibur stopped at Starbase Deep Space 9. The Excalibur went on a diplomatic mission to Vigan Delta V. (''TOS'' novel: Young Adult Stowaways). In 2371, the Excalibur went to Lintar IV to rescue Worf, Wiliam T. Riker, Deanna Troi, and Alexander Rozhenko. (''TNG'' novel: Imzadi II). The Excalibur went to Argelius II to pick up Burgoyne 172. (''NF'' anthology: No Limits Through the Looking Glass). Captain Korsmo was killed in battle against the Borg on stardate 50391.5 in the year 2373. (Star Trek: New Frontier short story, "Making a Difference" No Limits) In 2374, the Excalibur was temporarily under the command of Captain William Morrison. The Excalibur visited Starbase 12. (''ST'' computer game: Bridge Commander). Command of the vessel was subsequently given to Captain Mackenzie Calhoun who was assigned to be the Starfleet presence in Sector 221-G, the former Thallonian Empire. Calhoun served as the vessels captain until her destruction early in the year 2376. The Excalibur encountered Borg Cube 45208 and a number of Excalibur personnel were assimilated including Lieutenant Marika Willkarah. (''VOY'' episode: Survival). Lt Willkarah served on the Excalibur for a year, before her assimilation. (''VOY'' anthology: Distant Shores Brief Candle). Dina Voyskunsky was previously assigned to the vessel. (Star Trek novel: The Brave and the Bold #2: The Final Artifact) Crew Manifest Command Division *Commanding Officer: **Captain Shastakovich (2333) **Captain Morgan Korsmo (2362-?) **Captain Morgen (?-2367) **Captain Morgan Korsmo (2368-2373), KIA **Captain Mackenzie Calhoun (2373-2376) **Captain William Morrison (2374) **Commander William T. Riker (briefly in early 2368 and 2376) *First Officer: **Commander Geordi LaForge (briefly in 2368) **Commander Elizabeth Shelby (2368-2376) *Executive Officer(*): **Commander Katerina Mueller *Conn Officer: **Lieutenant Mark McHenry (2373-2376) **Lieutenant Mick Gold (Gamma Shift) (2373-2376) Operations Division Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2368-2373) **Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne 172 (2373-2376) *Engineering Staff: **Lieutenant Craig Mitchell (Second in Command) **Lieutenant Marika Willkarah **Ensign Ronni Beth **Ensign Mark Christiano **Ensign Yates **Engineer's Mate Torelli *Transporter Chief: Polly Watson *Shuttlebay Officer: Lieutenant (jg) Michael Houle Security *Tactical Officer/Chief of Security: **Lieutenant Zak Kebron (2373-2376) **Ensign Janos (Gamma Shift) (2373-2376) *Security Staff **Boyajian **Meyer **Hecht (2373),KIA **Scannel (2373), discharged Operations *Operations Officer: **Lieutenant Robin Lefler **Lieutenant Romeo Takahashi (Gamma Shift) Science and Medicine *Science officer: Lieutenant Soleta (2373-2376) *Chief medical officer: Commander Selar, MD (2373-2376) *Medical Staff **Dr. Maxwell **Dr. Karen Kurdziel Civilians *"Ambassador" Si Cwan (2373-2376) *Morgan Primus (2374-2376) *Xyon of Calhoun (2376) *Kallinda (2376) Appearances and References (Other Than NF) *''Enigma'' (STA novel) *''Starship Creator: Warp'' (Computer Game) *''Reunion'' (TNG novel) *''Vendetta'' (TNG novel) *''Redemption'' (TNG episode) *''Young Adult Stowaways'' (DS9 novel) *''Imzadi II'' (TNG novel) *''Distant Shores Brief Candle'' (VOY anthology) *''Survival'' (VOY episode) *''The Brave and the Bold Book 2'' (ST novel) *''Bridge Commander'' (Computer Game) *''Gateways Doors Into Chaos'' (TNG novel) *''A Time to Heal'' (TNG novel) *''A Time for War, A Time for Peace'' (TNG novel) Excalibur (NCC-26517),USS